cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Pine
Robert Pine (1941 - ) Film Deaths *''Gunpoint'' (1966) [Mitch" Mitchell]: Shot to death by Warren Stevens, after Audie Murphy warns Warren of Robert's presence. (Thanks to Brian) *''Empire of the Ants'' (1977) [Larry Graham]: Killed by a giant ant while he and others are sitting on a raft. *[[Independence Day (1996)|''Independence Day'' (1996)]] Parness, Chief of Staff: Presumably killed (off-screen) when the large alien ship destroys D.C. (even if he was among the ones who evacuated to "normad" base, he would definitely die when the alien ships raided and destroyed it). *''Mach 2'' (2000) [Capt. Roman]: Shot in the back by a terrorist. Dies shortly while trying to keep flying the plane. *''No Man`s Land: The Rise of Reeker'' (2008) [Sheriff McAllister]: Drilled in the forehead by Ben Gunther. It is revealed that he was actually shot in the head during a shootout. TV Deaths *''Charlie's Angels: Bullseye (1976)'' [Dr. Conlan]: Shot in the back by L.Q. Jones when Robert tries to run. *''Magnum, P.I.: Home from the Sea (1983)'' [Lt. Thomas Sullivan Magnum III]: Killed (off-screen) in the Korean war; we see only his funeral in a flashback memory of his son (Tom Selleck). (Thanks to Brian) *''Murder, She Wrote: Obituary for a Dead Anchor (1986)'' [Doug Helman]: Killed in an explosion after Mark Stevens puts a bomb in the boat. *''MacGyver: Jerico Games (1991)'' [Ralph Jerico]: Shot to death by Madison Mason (who is disguised as Richard Dean Anderson), in a murder for hire for Robert's wife (Mary Ann Pascal), while Robert is doing an interview. *''Murder, She Wrote: For Whom the Ball Tolls (1993)'' [Walter Gillrich]: Shot in the back by Susan Walters in his office. His body is shown afterwards when Susan, accompanied by Kevin Kilner, pretends to 'discover' him in Kevin's office, after Susan moved the body out of his office and into Kevin's to make it look like Kevin was the intended victim. The murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''Timeless: Space Race (2016)'' [Old Wayne Ellis]: In a distorted timeline, Wayne is shot to death by Patrick Roccas, in 1969 (where he's played Joel Berg) to allow Matt Frewer to get a NASA ID badge so they, along with Goran Visnjic, could stop the Apollo 11 moon landing from being successful. Notable Connections *Mr. Gwynne Gilford. *Father of Chris Pine. Pine, Robert Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1941 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by drill Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Deaths in the Timeless universe Category:Parents Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Bold and the Beautiful Cast Members Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members